


Jealously

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Falling In Love, Flint playing matchmaker, Fluff and Smut, Jealous, Jealously, Lucas was sixteen, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut, StokeShipping, Underage - Freeform, Volkner is a beast, poor Riley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: Volkner's feeling was broken from the last battle with Lucas and shattered his pride in the process. His remembrance over his loss to the brunette only grew to irk his mind by days, before he moped around in the end. And not long after, he heard of ‘spicy’ gossip about the brunette’s relationship with Riley, making the older man realized that there was something going on and grew something inside of his heart. The main focus of this story was Lucas and Volkner’s jealously over the other. (And how it made them love each other! Lucas was underage in this story so yeah... Also, there were mature stuff inside, kinda smutty, well you know ;D)





	Jealously

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Pokemon or anything related to, as it’s purely fiction~ But oh how I wish I own the two of them. Lucas and Volkner needs more love, yes? Yes! ;D
> 
> The story were merely about how Volkner didn't realize he fell in love and jealous was the first thing he noticed to. Riley didn't talk that much inside, but well, he was kinda... accused for. Poor him. And don't mind Flint. He was always like that... (In the story, anyway) Eh, no more author notes, just read on! Scroll down, and enjoy! ;D

_Have you ever seen someone that would yell his lung out and threw some bad words just because he was jealous? Well, I have. And I had to, even experienced something pleasurable in the end._

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

Volkner, ever since the last battle with Lucas, managed to put up a good front in front of everyone; even though he was broken, inside. How could he, as a Sunnyshore Gym Leader, lose himself to a brat, who barely reached twenty or old enough, to be able to defeat him in one strike? He felt like his pride was being torn, kicked and lost inside of his mind as he walked himself on the beach, looking at the sea beyond and back; at where he stood.

_He must be walking through the Victory Road right now… Judging from how I looked at him the last time. Well, such an ambitious trainer. Good for you, Leagues._

Volkner looked around the beach for minutes, trying to clear his mind from such annoying feelings; pride and all. He took a pebble from the grain of sand and threw it to the sea – _a ripple was heard from the bouncing pebble for times before the sound disappeared with a blop_ – and sat with a loud thump on the sand; uncaring of how his clothes would turned grainy or dirtied. Volkner sighed and crossed his arms. He glared at no one but the vast blue ocean, in front of him. The warm temperatures and breezy wind didn’t help fixing his feelings or anything, but he felt like he could sort his feelings at this beach, if he tried. Or maybe, even fixed his pride, back to where it was.

Just when he was about to sort himself, a yell was heard from behind. Volkner turned his head slowly, trying to look at who it was, and just to be annoyed at. _Flint_.

Just why… at this moment, Flint must make his appearance. _Why didn’t he drown himself inside the ocean ever since?_

“What do you want!” Volkner yelled at, still unmoving from his place.

“Ehhh! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to _hang_ together at the bar or something, dude!”

Volkner grimaced at the redhead, and turned his look onto the ocean, again; trying to ignore Flint’s asking. Flint, though, was a persistent and insensitive person. He just walked his way through the sand, while kicking some sands and pebbles that were coming in his way, and stopped at Volkner’s side.

“What’s with you, dude? I thought that you liked to visit the bar, or something. And here I asked nicely, just being shooed, indirectly. You usually drink like _madman_ each time we hung out… And now, what is wrong with you?”

Volkner just shook his head, muttering, ‘ _none of your business’_. He heard Flint was making a sound of ‘ _yowch_ ’ before continuing with a loud ‘ _AHA!_ ’

“Would you shut up, already? Or maybe, take a leave and leave me in peace, _for today_.” Volkner said with an annoyed tone; hoping that Flint would seriously leave.

“You… Did you perhaps… Met that ‘ _boy_ ’?”

A question from Flint made Volkner turned his head; looking at Flint like he has grown two heads.

“What?” Volkner asked back, half knowing of what Flint’s asked of, but decided to be half surprised at.

_Does he mean Lucas, though?_

“Boy. Boy… Uh, what’s his name again… uh…. Lucas!! Yeah, Lucas. _You know_ … Did you meet him already?” Flint asked with a wide grin. _He looked like a fool_ , Volkner thought.

“… I did. Why do you ask?” Volkner asked in a furious tone; a slight remembrance of the brat irked his inside, from losing.

“Hoho! No wonder you acted this way… I see, I see! Now Flint gets it! Duh, I’m such a _matchmaker_.” Flint said with a happy loving pose, just like he was the mother of Volkner. Volkner cocked his eyebrow in confusion before voicing his question.

“Match… maker? _What_? What are you saying? No, to put it precisely, _what are you implying_?”

“You _were in love_.” Flint said with eyebrows turned upward, with his usual knowing look and tease.

“…. _Excuse me_?” Volkner asked in a dark tone.

“I said you were in love, dammit! If you weren’t why the heck you were shunning me from asking you to hang out and sitting here by yerself! No matter what kind of excuse you are going to give me, I’m sure that:  only a lovesick person would do this!” Flint said in an angry tone.

Volkner looked at Flint in disgust before standing on his own two feet. Flint flinched at the sight and decided to shut his mouth. Volkner just walked past the redhead with a doomed look and going back to the Gym; leaving Flint behind.

_And how come, losing from the brunette’s battle, could actually turn me into a lovesick. Well, I’m not. I’m not in love with him, that’s for sure._

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

After few days from remembering his loss – _from Lucas_ – and moping around in the end, Volkner decided to grew himself stronger, by re-training at the Survival Area, preparing himself for whatever to come. The brunette’s battle was strategically good and intense, and that was one of the things Volkner has recently abandoned at. He usually fought a bunch of weak trainers in minutes before sending all of them to the Pokemon Center after, with tears on their eyes. _They were all nothing but weaklings. But, Lucas_. Lucas was a different story, altogether.

_Wait. Why the hell did I kept thinking about him? I guess I should really train and refocused myself from thinking of useless stuff…_

Volkner shook his head and released his Staraptor. He thought that he could actually push his recent recalling, about the brunette, after training. Well, at least he thought of it. But Arceus has another plan in his mind.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

Once Volkner landed onto the grassy area, he inhaled a lot of fresh air from where he stood and exhaled after. The Survival Area had never changed that much ever since the last time Volkner trained here… _for three years ago, maybe?_ Volkner didn’t seem to remember that much about his days before he was called suddenly and becoming a Gym Leader after, because of his good strategies and willfulness. Those traits were needed for a Gym Leader to have, and apparently Volkner already had those and suitable to become one. Now, oh how days has passed, Volkner already abandoned his past and leaving everything behind.

Just few days ago, a certain trainer – _called Lucas_ – showed up, battled him, and it felt like the brunette _has lit something up_ , inside of Volkner. Even though Volkner felt like his pride was being ripped apart, as the side effect of it.

_My passion for battling, maybe? It has been a while since the last time I really felt all of those._

Volkner – _dazed from recalling his battle with Lucas_ – snapped himself again, just to be cursing himself inwardly. He wanted to push everything about the brunette aside, but, how? It seemed to Volkner, the chains of events that had been happening for these days were somehow all related to Lucas. From the TV Interviews, his photographs, his visits, and the activities of his were aired on the Xtransreceiver’s radio, even. How could he just… forget Lucas?

Volkner sighed loudly from his nose and walking to the Private Club – _battleground_ – that has been in his view for moments ago. Just when he turned the knob open, he bumped himself into something soft. Soft enough that it felt like cottons. Once Volkner looked down on whatever bumped him, his eyes went wide. He didn’t believe at what he saw.

“L… Lucas?!” Volkner whispered in a high tone.

The brunette then looked up, grinning like he always did _. He looked like an angel, for a second there_.

“Hi, Volkner! It has been a while.” The brunette said in a soft greeting.

Volkner just nodded slowly, before he took in a view of someone older behind the brunette. The fedora hat color looked familiar, especially with its blue coat combined with the black turtleneck inside with his long jeans draping over his long legs. Riley. _What was Riley doing, here?_ Volkner thought. Riley glanced around for a while before fixing his sight on Volkner. He tilted the tip of his hat, like he was in honor of the man before him, and greeted Volkner in a gentle tone.

“Hello, Volkner. Good day to you.”

Volkner just nodded in response – _with a little icy glare_ – and shifted his gaze onto Lucas again, just to be interrupted by a loud noise coming from inside, before he could make a small talk.

“Ah, hey guys! What are you doing, blocking the front door like this… and… What? Volkner... AHH! VOLKNER, HEY VOLKY! COME ON IN!”

Flint’s voice. Volkner looked at the redhead a little with annoyance before shouting his voice back.

“Don’t call me Volky, yer _asshole_!”

Flint just beamed at Volkner’s retort and waved his hands, in an apologizing manner. Volkner returned his gaze onto the brunette again, just to be pushed by – _purposely_ – before he could even make a talk. He could hear a mutter of, ‘ _move_ ’ from Lucas’ lips and almost toppled at; but he regained his balance back. _Lucas looked angry for a moment there, but why?_ Volkner thought for himself before looking at Riley again. Riley looked down in response and having this kind of a sad smile on his face, before following after the brunette. Volkner just stood on the entrance for minutes – _still gazing at the direction the two decided to leave at_ – before he walked inside. He was still bothered by the two’s actions.

_What’s going on between them? Did they have, maybe, relationship? Nah, impossible…_

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

Two or three hours has passed inside the battleground, with Volkner still gazing endlessly at the ceiling. He looked dumb enough to be noticed by and everyone inside seemed to be flabbergasted at the sight; Volkner never did this kind of act. Only Flint wasn’t surprised at and courageous enough to bother Volkner. The redhead decided to grab Volkner’s shoulder with a happy sigh over his friend.

“Dude… I know _you’re in love_ , but please, don’t make everyone inside here worrying about you, because of your friggin’ strange behavior.” Flint said with an apologetic look. Volkner glared his eyes to the redhead, immediately shouting back.

“Who the heck _was in love_! Don’t get any ideas, Flint! Just because I didn’t reply at your mocking days ago, doesn’t mean I am!”

No matter how Volkner explained himself at, Flint didn’t seem to be buying any of it and just nodding with a smile at each of Volkner’s retort. Volkner’s eventually sighed at and flumped himself on the back seat. He just… didn’t understand. _Why did Lucas look like he was happy when they met, and … getting angry, after he had a talk, with Riley, or… Flint?_ Volkner thought as he was grabbing his mug of coffee to his mouth and sipped it a little.

_Did I do something wrong? Nah, I didn’t. Or did he perhaps having jealously over my talk with Riley? But it was just greetings. I didn’t know Lucas that well, so I can’t really deduce from what he was thinking._

Volkner really thought about the whole thing about the brunette deeply, and he snapped into reality when he heard that Lucas has recently owned a Villa on the Resort Area. He also heard that Riley kind of visited recently on nighttime, so they had a hunch that the two might _have a fling or relationship between_. Volkner slammed his mug of coffee on the table loudly, just when the gossipers said that. The gossipers were apparently Gardenia and Candice, the Gym Leader of Eterna City and Snowpoint City. The two apparently loved to gossip spicy stuffs happening on the Sinnoh Region and when the two heard the loud slamming, they were surprised at and jumped from the seat. The two smiled a little and turned to Volkner – _with an apologetic look on their face_ – before leaving the battleground in a hurry.

“Oh man. Don’t do that. They were regulars and what if they never came back?” Flint said while taking a mop to clean the spilling coffee over the floor and a concerned look at his friend. Volkner just shrugged his shoulder in response, before explaining.

“Lucas _would never do that_. He wasn’t that kind of kid, _I’m sure_. And about his relationship with Riley, I’m sure it wasn’t any of it. And if he did have relationship with, _I won’t forgive him_. I’m not going let him escape from this.”

Flint looked shocked at what Volkner has said and gaped at. He blinked several times before voicing his mind out; he blinked for several times.

“D-Do you know what you were talking about, Volkner? H-Hey, dude! You were saying you weren’t in love with Lucas, but from the way you were saying it now, it felt like… you were _actually jealous_?”

When Volkner heard of what Flint has said, a faint blush seemed to appear on his face. But the lighting inside the club was kind of dim, so it might be a silhouette or a simple trick of lighting. Volkner coughed a little before leaving his money on the table, before walking his way out of the club. Volkner couldn’t help but replaying on what he has heard earlier. He didn’t believe any of it, but being bothered with.

_I’m jealous… heck yeah. Once I’ve seen that expression on Lucas, I couldn’t help but be. Jealous over his relationship with Riley, if that was even true._

Volkner then walked himself into the Resort Area, wanted to know the truth and believing in the brunette while having his swirls of thoughts. He didn’t believe any of his feelings of being in love or anything, but he felt like something was changing inside.  

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

After a rough treatment from the natures – _the sandstorms and grassy terrain that were in his way_ – Volkner apparently found himself already standing before the expensive and luxurious looking Villa. It looked like a rich boy’s mansion, or whoever his name was again, only smaller in size. But none of that was buying any excuses for Volkner to back out, instead ringing persistently on the doorbell. After a ring or two, the door was opened, slowly at first. Only, the one who greeted Volkner was not Lucas himself, but Riley. Riley has this kind of gentle smile before greeting Volkner.

“Hey, Volkner? I thought we just met before, on the battleground? What business do you have here?” Riley asked politely.

“What business…? _What._ What are you, _the house owner or something_?” Volkner said with a vicious tone.

Riley seemed to be taken aback from Volkner’s reaction, and just when he was about to open his mouth, Lucas appeared and patted the older man from behind. The brunette looked surprised at, before turned into an annoyed expression on his face.

“…Volkner.” The brunette said.

“I _had business_ with you, Lucas.” Volkner said with a glare over the brunette; he didn’t mean to, but looking at the brunette’s face made him like this.

“What kind of…?” Lucas asked with a tilted head.

“A business. Anyway, could you please, _kindly leave_ , Mr. Riley?” Volkner asked with sincere tone over the older man and smiled a little; more like a forced smile. Riley looked flinched at, before nodding slowly and taking a leave after. Now, that the _‘trouble’_ has been gone, Volkner could talked his hearts out to the brunette. _Not talking, questioning_.

“So, can I take a seat inside? It was kind of private and I don’t think you’d like to bother the neighbors with our topic.” Volkner asked with a smirk following after.

Lucas glanced at the older man for seconds before turning to look at the floor, nodding his head. Lucas turned to head inside and Volkner followed after; in silence. Once the two seated themselves on the long sofa in the center of the room, Volkner voiced himself.

“First, thank you for letting me in. Then… back to our topic. I was going to ask two or three things out from you. First question: What is ‘ _your relationship_ ’ with Riley?” Volkner asked without hesitation. The brunette shot his eyes to the ocean blue orbs – _filled with anger_ – and stuttered before answering honestly.

“F-Friend, and Mentor. He teaches me how to train my Pokemons, and that was all.”

Volkner hummed in amusement. He then asked again.

“Alright, then. As you say. Second question: Why did you get so angry, earlier, at the battleground?” Lucas cocked an eyebrow at Volkner before gritting his teeth and curling his lips. He looked like he wanted to hit Volkner but held it in. Volkner, too, glared his eyes in furiousness over Lucas, making Lucas flinched at, and curled his hands over his knees; scared.

“You dare to ask that…?” Lucas said in a small wavering tone.

“What…?” Just before Volkner questioned why the brunette acted like that, Lucas already yelled first.

“You dare to ask that?! DO you know how much I’ve admired you for these years and only getting to barely greet you and trying to get close but shunned, DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS?” Lucas’ sobbing was heard in between. Volkner seemed to be bewildered at the sudden sight of Lucas’ crying, and tried to pat the boy on the shoulders, just to be slapped before he did.

“YOU SHUNNED ME THROUGH YOU AND FLINT’S TALKING OVER EACH OTHER! DO YOU KNOW HOW I’VE WANTED TO TALK TO YOU LIKE HE IS…! I WANTED TO-“

Just before the brunette’s sentence finished, Volkner already hugged Lucas in a comforting way. He knew if Lucas told some more of his feelings, his heart wouldn’t be able to take it and maybe, will hurt him some more. Volkner wouldn’t like the latter idea and that was why he hugged the brunette right now. He heard a small whisper of ‘ _why_ ’ from Lucas, but he only hugged tighter in response. The brunette’s sobbing was loud and heard for minutes, before it actually stopped and the brunette has calmed down. Just right then, Volkner said something.

“You know, I _never shunned you. I never did_. But I… to be honest, I am jealous of how you’ve beaten me on the last battle that we had. But the battle you gave me… you, somehow lit my passion back… and I’m thankful for that. Also, how come did you think that I really shunned you, though? From me and Flint’s…?” Volkner asked in confusion.

“… Well, each time we were about to talk something of, he would appear out of nowhere. He would call over you and you would reply to him first. Just like earlier, on the battleground. Do you know _how infuriating it is_ , when I was supposedly to talk to you first.” Lucas replied in low tone. His eyes were still red from his crying.

Volkner was wide eyed at Lucas’ reply, and chuckled himself after. The brunette cocked his head, just to be baffled at Volkner’s expression; happy and content ones.

“You… are _jealous_ , huh? Well, _I’m in luck_ , here.” Volkner said with a devil smirk, before continued,

“Flint was always like that. He was such an annoying person ever since before, and it was just coincidence. But if you think about it, it might not a coincidence either, as he always appeared out of nowhere, interrupting… …Aha. No wonder he said he was a matchmaker. Well, anyway, we should thank him that we could’ve talked here, right now.”

Lucas looked like he was about to say something, but nodded instead. He frowned a little bit after. _He seemed to bitter for accepting the fact that Flint was actually doing a good deed, to make the both of us aware of the other, or something. Jealous is the word, maybe._ Volkner then continued himself, again.

“And, last question. What is Riley doing here _every night_?” Volkner asked in a stern voice over the brunette; being jealous over what he heard in the gossip.

Lucas flinched and trembled in response. He seemed to be anxious on answering and biting his lips momentarily; thinking over what to answer. He glanced at Volkner first, before to the floor, back and forth for times, before speaking his mind in the end.

“… Keeping… company.”

After hearing those words, Volkner seemed to be snapped out and pushed the brunette onto the sofa, roughly. Volkner seemed to be agitated for whatever Lucas was saying, and pulling the brunette’s cloth in one swoop and leaving him half naked. Lucas gasped and trembled in response, and shoving his hands onto the older man immediately; wanted to stop the older man. He explained.

“Wa-wa-wait, wait, wait! Not that kind of company, Volkner! You do know that … I’ve liked you! And I didn’t want to have any other than you… It… It was… “, Lucas trailed off in silence.

“It was what? _Sex_? _Comforting ones_?” Volkner said with a snort following after.

“No! He, he listened to whatever I was saying, mostly, _mostly about you_. About how anguished that I felt by couldn’t seem to reach over you ever since years ago… And for each time I was crying, he was there…”

“What now, _complimenting another man_ , while I’m still here?” Volkner asked in an annoyed face.

“No! Volkner, you’ve got it wrong! I am not complimenting him…!” Lucas yelled back.

“…Then? That was all?” Volkner said while grazing his hands onto the brunette’s skin. Volkner realized the brunette twitched a little from his touch.

“Yeah…” Lucas nodded a little with a little flush on his face.

“Hum. Well, if that was all. Now that you’ve gotten me, I’ll make sure that for each time a tear or two comes down from your face, _it would be either because of me_ , and _I will be there for you_. Be ready.” Volkner said before kissing the brunette after.

Lucas seemed shocked at this turn of Volkner – _for his jealously over Riley_ – but he accepted him for whatever he was. Lucas already loved him ever since and if Volkner could actually looked at him at his way, then his prayers to Arceus was granted, just like what Riley said. But Lucas decided to keep this hidden from, or Volkner would get onto Riley’s throat the next time they met. Volkner, too, couldn’t believe his jealously over the brunette in a day could actually make him already head over heels over Lucas. Just from annoyance for days from losing before meeting him again and jealously in between. Volkner felt like this was a miracle happening or barely Flint’s joking – _cursing_ – over him and it came true, just like how his friend said. It shouldn’t be possible, _but Arceus always made everything possible_.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

Two hours has actually passed inside of the Villa, without the two knowing. The Villa was filled with nothing but loud moaning that was heard from time to time, or a loud grunt of pleasure, before the silence washed inside and turned the Villa into a quiet and filled with two men’s aftermath smell. Lucas and Volkner apparently had been fucking like rabbits, ever since their earlier argument – _jealously, to put it precisely_ – over the other. It was funny for Volkner, how could his burning jealously actually turned into a ‘like’. And this feeling of ‘like’ that he had was directed toward a boy who barely reached adulthood. Moreover, he was already engaged in bed actions with Volkner today.

_I might have liked him ever since the first time, but I decided to push the stupid thoughts of liking and stayed quiet, just to make the brunette hurt in the end..._

When Volkner spaced out a little in the middle of his thrusting over Lucas, he felt like his hardening rod was being clamped around the brunette’s insides, making Volkner gasped in surprise. The older man then looked directly onto Lucas with a questioning look. He made a smug face after.

“What, Lucas? You wanted me to _push it harder_ inside?” Volkner asked Lucas with a teasing tone. Lucas looked angry at whatever Volkner’s doing right now and asked the older man back; with a spiteful tone.

“What about you? Spacing out in the middle… what, you’re disappointed with how you’ve had sex with me, and not Flint?”

Volkner was taken aback at what Lucas just said. _Talk about bad luck, why bringing Flint, here?_ But Volkner too, didn’t seem to be buying whatever Lucas had just asked and accusing the brunette with something else.

“And you too, what were you thinking about, huh? It seemed whenever I actually hit your sweet spot, you were closing your eyes and seemed to be forever closing it, before I actually thrust it inside again. What, did you think that I was _Riley_?” Volkner asked with a snarl.

Lucas looked shocked just at what Volkner said. He then waved his hands – _giving a sign of no_ – and patted Volkner’s shoulder; to calm the older man down.

“Wait, wait, wait. That was pleasure! I’m feeling pleasure… the pleasure that was coming from you….” Lucas trailed off with a blush. He seemed redder than ever. Volkner just smirked at whatever is in his sight right now.

“And what about you? Are you thinking about…?” Lucas asked in a curious and sad tone.

“Hell no. Why did you bring his name up in the middle of our sex, anyway? Talk about a _total turn off_. Oh come on, back to our _intercourse_.”

Volkner actually debated himself before he wanted to continue or not, as he just remembered that Lucas was still underage – _he was still sixteen_ – and what if he suffered more from his thrusting and all the reasons that nagged itself onto Volkner’s head. But looking at Lucas’ expression – _right now_ – the brunette must be annoyed to hell if he stopped himself. And he would accuse more of Flints… or bring whatever up about Riley. Volkner didn’t want to feel his jealously made his heart raging from some useless topic or a mention of a name, so he just decided to continue. _Pleasuring Lucas is a first_.

Volkner then lifted one of Lucas’ legs, pulling his hips, before returning to thrust his hardening rod harder, and hitting Lucas’ sweet spot for more times than before; earning a wave of loud screams of pleasure from Lucas. Lucas barely opened his eyes whenever his spot was in contact, and that made Volkner smiling deviously. _Lucas would never ever get hard with anyone, after this, I’m sure_ , Volkner thought.

Volkner keep thrusting and putting more effort to make the brunette’s coming first, and right at that moment, a sudden spurt of whites was seen, and landed some on Volkner’s face. Lucas looked bewildered at the sight and put a hand over his face; for his shame and being embarrassed at. Volkner just sighed, licking at the trail of semen on his face, before gripping Lucas’ wrist and pulling it away from him. Lucas looked at Volkner in a daze before returning to moan again – _from sudden thrust_ – for uncountable times, already. The brunette then made a begging for Volkner, while dangling his hands over Volkner’s shoulder.

“V-Volkner! P-Please, Stop thrusting any more… I’m sore all over and… AH! Ah, ah… hnn!”

A cut sentence from Lucas made Volkner actually smiled in bliss. He never thought that Lucas could turn this lewd, just because of his perfect hit – _for times_ – on the sweet spot. Even though Lucas screaming ‘ _no_ ’ and ‘ _don’t_ ’, Volkner knew that the brunette actually enjoyed this. _Oh how could he not? We already did this for the third time and he was still hard and the tip is still dripping with his milk boy. Cute Lucas… You’re so cute._

Volkner felt his rod was becoming harder and bigger in size, and repeating his actions of thrusts in faster pace. He grunted – _like animal_ – in every second, whenever he felt like his rod was being clamped at; and that brought pleasures and shivers to Volkner.

Volkner kept thrusting in uncontrollable pace the minutes after, and grabbing the brunette’s hardened rod with sloppy stroking for times, before the two actually reached the climax together. Lucas trembled with pleasure, ejaculated and made a mess on their stomachs and bed’s sheets all over, before he gone limp and fell on the bed with exhaustion. Volkner too, planted his seed deep inside, right on the hilt inside of Lucas’, with a loud moan of being fulfilled, before he breathed heavily and followed the brunette after. The two’s hot skin were actually grazing each other’s, making the two felt like they were going for more rounds – _but too exhausted to continue_ – and hugging was what they decide upon.

“Hey, Volkner…? Just how many times did we do it already…? I felt sore all over… My hips felt giddy and slack…” The brunette asked while trailing his fingers onto Volkner’s hair; feeling its smoothness.

“I don’t know. Maybe four. Four rounds including this.” Volker said with a weak smirk.

The brunette just hummed in response. Just when Lucas was about to ask again, he was stopped by a soft kiss of Volkner. Volkner blinked slowly onto the brunette, whispering an explanation over Lucas’ lips.

“What made me spaced out earlier was you, Lucas. Oh how you’ve made me head over heels for you, _my prince_ …” Volkner then planted a light kiss over the brunette’s forehead, in a loving way.

Lucas felt his blush was never going to be gone and it wouldn’t, tightened his hug onto Volkner. Volkner looked surprised at the brunette’s sudden change, and left it, before moving his head onto Lucas’ ear.

“ _I love_ you.”

Lucas just hugged tighter before muttering in a husky voice –almost like a whisper.

“I love you too… _My king_.”

Volkner then pulled himself from the brunette’s hug, before lifting his chin, and kissing him again. He continued after a minute of gazing the glittering pool of dark cerulean orbs in front of him.

“My king… huh? Well, since you’re my prince… Whatever you say, I love you _nevertheless_.”

“Me too…” Lucas said before planting a small peck on Volkner’s lips.

The two giggled in each other’s response. It seemed fun and long lasting pillow talk between the two, before the two eventually drifted onto their deep slumber after. Their rounds of intense love-making for the first time after knowing love, and how their feelings reciprocated, reached the other immediately. And as their exhaustion take over, the two dreamt happily of the future. The future where there were no one else, but only the two, with their happiness.

_Oh how jealously could turn into love. Oh how could a man felt jealously if he wasn’t in love? Oh love. Oh how. Oh jealous. But no matter ‘oh how’ the events developed into this mess, the result in the end was the best._

_I love you Lucas._

 

**Jealously, End.**

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I tried to write in Volkner's POV before the end was kind of switched into Arceus' POV. Arceus should appear some more. ;D
> 
> Whew, I tried to think about how Volkner could actually be jealous with stuff and all, and this is what I recently came up with. I never really portrayed Volkner as a beast kind before, so I spiced it up a little in this one shot. This ff was quite long, I realize... I will try to write some more shots or maybe long ones, maybe some Polishipping in the future, aside from this two lovely couples. ;D
> 
> See you in the next new works, on the author notes, as usual! ;D


End file.
